moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks and Posts of the Aurelian Armed Forces
This page is a complete list of all ranks and posts that exist within the Aurelian Military and Navy, excluding the Royal Rangers, Wardancers and Imperial Guard. = Aurelian Armed Forces Ranks = ---- Here is the complete list of ranks and posts within the Aurelian Armed Forces. If one wishes to learn more about the ranks, please see blow. Officer Ranks High Command * Grand Marshal * Field Marshal * Marshal * High General Lower Generals * Legionary General * Auxila General * Regimental General Senior Officers *Force Commander *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major Junior Officers *Captain *1st Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant Warrant Officers *Command Warrant Officer *Master Chief Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer *Lieutenant Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer Enlisted Ranks Non-Commissioned Officers *Sergeant Major of the Army *Sergeant Major *Master Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant Standard Enlisted *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private *Cadet Comparative Ranks Grand Marshal of the Army Grand Marshal of the Army (GMA) '''also known as '''Grand Marshal of the Aurelian Military, or Supreme Commander of Aurelia is the highest rank in the Aurelian Armed Forces, and is therefore the commanding officer of the military. However, it is a temporary post, equivalent to that of the Supreme Commander of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Known Grand Marshals of the Army Currently *None Formerly *Arzalen Embershield Field Marshal Field Marshal is the second highest rank within the Aurelian Armed Forces. A step below Grand Marshal, the Field Marshal instills discipline, and takes over all tactical oversight of the armed forces when in times of need. When there is no Grand Marshal, the Field Marshal is the commanding officer of the armed forces. The rank of Field Marshal is a position where one oversees the entirety of the Aurelian Military, including the Navy, Army, Ranger Corps, and other branches. It is known in Quel'Anaris as the Office of the High Autarch. Known Field Marshals Currently *Kalstrin Wintersteel Formerly *Neo Starstrider Marshall Marshal is the highest rank in the Aurelian Armed Forces that one can attain without being moved up to Field Marshal or Grand Marshal. It is a prestigious rank that comes with years of service, and extreme devotion to ones skills within the military. Known Marshals Currently *None Formerly *Kalstrin Wintersteel High General The rank of High General is that which holds great power, and responsibility, within Aurelia. There is a High General assigned to each major section of Aurelia- Namely, Quel'Anaris. For example, there are atleast three within Quel'Anaris; D'torina Embershield, Solarith Dawnspear, and Lukas Alexander. Arcadia has one, currently Taylor Mallory. *Archduchy of Quel'Anaris - High Executor *Duchy of Arcadia - Lord-Marshal *Sovereign State of Aloras'zune - Blessed Sword Currently * D'torina Embershield * Taylor Mallory * Solarith Dawnspear * Lukas Alexander * Stanniel Deratheon * Chaeryl Sunshatter Formerly * Lothin Embershield * Edward Strantis * Zachary Jameson * Marondiel Winterblade Legionary General A Legionary General serves as the commanding officer for one of the Legions of the Aurelian Military, corresponding to the Quel'Anarian & Arcadian Legions. The term Legionary General may be swapped out for a different title, dependent upon the culture and nation of origin of the officer in question. Only strong tactical minds are promoted to this rank, so as to not waste two thousand good soldiers in a single blunder. *Archduchy of Quel'Anaris - Executor *Duchy of Arcadia - *Sovereign State of Aloras'zune - Brigadier General Currently * Keak Vallian * Phillip Davis * Alexander Reynolds * Horace Mainwaring * Alexis Stratford Formerly * Thorband Firebeard * Allison Coppersford * Naz'Gor Bloodsplinter Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Aurelian Military Category:Military Ranks